1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to cause a mobile terminal device to transmit, to a printer, a print instruction to print images.
2. Related Art
Recently, a plurality of wireless communication systems have been applied to communication between a mobile terminal device (such as a smartphone and a tablet computer) and a printer having a printing function. Examples of the wireless communication systems include Bluetooth® (trademark registered by BLUETOOTH SIG, INC.), Wi-Fi® (trademark registered by Wi-Fi Alliance), and Near Field Communication (hereinafter, which may be referred to as NFC). As a wireless communication technique using the wireless communication systems, for instance, a so-called handover communication technique has been proposed. In the handover communication technique, initially, wireless communication is established via the NFC between the mobile terminal device and the printer, and then, the communication method is switched via the NFC from the NFC to another communication system capable of higher-speed data communication than the NFC.
Specifically, when data communication is performed between a first communication device and a second communication device, initially, the first communication device acquires a communication system and an encryption system from the second communication device via the NFC. Then, when the acquired communication system and the acquired encryption system are coincident with a predetermined communication system and a predetermined encryption system for the first communication device, respectively, the first communication device is allowed to perform data communication with the second communication device via another communication system capable of higher-speed data communication than the NFC.